The present invention relates to a device for the inflation of a container or a floating body of an item of lifesaving equipment with compressed gas. A diaphragm-sealed compressed gas container, within the region of the container neck, possesses an external thread which, with the container neck, can be screwed into a receiving aperture in a housing which is provided with a corresponding internal thread. The gas content of the compressed gas container is released by opening the diaphragm with the aid of an opening striker disposed in the housing which can be moved both by means of a hand lever as well as by the force of a spring against the diaphragm. The spring is retained in the prestressed position with the aid of an automatic element which loses its solidity in water. A lever drive comprising a swiveling lever acts upon the opening striker. The swiveling lever is provided an intermediate member which is also acted upon by the hand lever.
Automatic means are known which comprise a basic body into which the compressed gas bottle is screwed. In addition, a second, separate part exists there in which a spring element is located which is tensioned by screwing in or by being fitted together and which produces the requisite momentum in order to, in a known manner, by the interposition of a tablet that dissolves in water, drive a pointed striker through the sealing diaphragm so as to open the compressed gas bottled (DE-AS 27 15 132).
In such prior devices, the momentum to be expended is relatively high. Moreover, the initial stressing force, as far as the spring deflection is concerned, has to be fairly accurately harmonized in dependence of the stroke of the compressed gas bottle striker. In the event of a clamping sleeve not having been screwed in completely, it can happen that the compressed gas bottle is not opened or merely incompletely so.
The clamping sleeves of the spring element are separate components which, when being inserted, particularly in the case of a dangerous situation which is restricted in time, can be inadvertently lost, damaged or be subject to contamination. These are all factors which jeopardize the safe operation of such known automatic means.
In contrast to this, the technical problem of the present invention is to reliably render operative a device of the type stated in the beginning as simply as possible with a few operating steps. Furthermore, it should become possible to provide one sole housing possessing the smallest dimensions possible, a low weight and be suitable for an economical manufacture in order to rule out the disadvantages of known type stated in the foregoing. The present invention fulfils these needs and provides other related advantages.